bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Profusion of Blooming Crimson Flowers
Write the text of your article here! Here is a preview of the revised grammar of the episode summary. Summary On the way home from school one day, Ichigo shows Rurichiyo the wonders of a drinks vending machine. Later on, Rukia takes her to an arcade for some fun. In the process, Ichigo nearly lets slip that he’s doing a favor for Kenryū and Enryū, but he corrects himself in time. Afterwards, the group arrives at Ichigo’s house, and Yuzu invites Rurichiyo inside for dinner. Rurichiyo enjoys the meal until she notices that there are carrots in it. She refuses to eat them, because she dislikes carrots. However, Ichigo insists that Rurichiyo should eat the carrots anyway since the farmers worked really hard to grow them. However, Kenryū opposes forcing her and asks Ichigo to stay out of it. This infuriates Ichigo, because Kenryū and Enryū were the ones who had asked him to look after her in the first place. When Rurichiyo hears of this, she suspects that the two guards are hiding something from her, and the fact that they never told her about the farmers who grew vegetables only reinforces that belief. Rurichiyo yells at Kenryū and Enryū, and tells them that she hates both of them. Shen then storms out of the house, leaving a depressed Kenryū and Enryū behind.The group later finds Rurichiyo's Gigai back at her house while she wanders around the river in her soul form. Rurichiyo mutters to herself about how angry she is with her guardians. Rurichiyo suddenly looses her balance and falls. She then begins to cry, and she is discovered by Orihime. When she tells Orihime about what happened, Orihime states that Kenryū and Enryū only want the best for her. However, Rurichiyo feels that she’s being treated like a child, so Orihime tries to make her understand that if she continues to take people for granted, she will come to regret it once they are gone. Orihime’s words deeply impact Rurichioyo, and she wonders if Kenryū and Enryū can forgive her. Orihime is positive that they will forgive her, and suggests that both her and Rurichiyo return home. Just before the pair try to return home together, they are suddenly attacked by another assassin. When Orihime protects Rurichiyo, the assassin brings out a special polearm that attaches to his arm and can create walls of stone in the path of wherever it shoots. The assassin is able to trap them within his walls, and right as things take a turn for the worse, Kenryū and Enryū save them. Rukia and Ichigo also arrive on the scene and engage the assassin in battle. However, the assassin is able to immobilize both of their weapons with his walls, leaving Kenryū no choice but to bring out his own Zanpakutō. Ichigo is shocked to see flowers suddenly sprout on it and Kenryū explains that his Zanpakutō emits pollen and allows him to make other people’s weapons useless by sprouting flowers from where the pollen hits. The wind from Ichigo and Rukia using powerful techniques in order to free themselves blows the pollen away, allowing the assassin to take Rurichiyo and company hostage. However, Kenryū still has another trick up his sleeve: he uses his flowers to cover the assassin’s face, blinding him for long enough for him to escape the assassin's clutches with Rurichiyo. Kenryū, Enryū and Rurichiyo leave the fighting to Ichigo and Rukia who are ultimately victorious. The assassin commits suicide by crushing himself under the weight of his walls. After the fight, Rurichiyo is angry that Kenryū and Enryū didn’t want her to worry about who her assailant was. However, after seeing all the scrapes and bruises that they have endured for her sake, she forgives them. Rurichiyo decides to go back to the Kurosaki residence, and promises to eat her carrots. After the group return to the Kurosaki Clinic, the leader of the assassins arrives and retrieves the fallen assassin's weapon. The following day, Ichigo wakes up to a frantic Kenryū and Enryū rapping at his window, proclaiming that Rurichiyo has gone missing again. Please tell me what needs to be improved. --Lemursrule (talk) 01:58, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book In the men's bathroom, the Shinigami Men's Association's discussion of "manly" cellphone designs continues. Izuru Kira and Jūshirō Ukitake present their ideas, but both are rejected by Tetsuzaemon Iba. Exasperated, Iba comes up with a design himself, but, just as everyone agrees on it, Akon comes into the bathroom and announces that the Shinigami Women's Association has just cut their budget.